


【朱白】归（R）

by tianbaisanghua



Category: One Direction (Band)
Genre: M/M
Language: 中文
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-03-15
Updated: 2019-03-15
Packaged: 2019-11-18 13:08:38
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 4,405
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18121355
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/tianbaisanghua/pseuds/tianbaisanghua
Summary: 前几天发的糖后劲有点大，撸了一篇出来 ฅ( ̳• ◡ • ̳)ฅ我爱必胜客爸爸！【大声逼逼WARNING:服务生／放置





	【朱白】归（R）

**Author's Note:**

> 前几天发的糖后劲有点大，撸了一篇出来 ฅ( ̳• ◡ • ̳)ฅ
> 
> 我爱必胜客爸爸！【大声逼逼
> 
> WARNING:服务生／放置

1.

“哥，这不合适……”

白宇干笑着试图推推朱一龙的手，可80公斤握力的手亘在他面前岿然不动，将他紧紧锁在臂弯和逼仄的墙角间，丝毫没有要收回的迹象，他只好悻悻地缩回爪子，偷瞄了眼笑眯眯的男人，心下开始盘算着找个机会开溜。

事情缘起今天上午懒猫还窝在朱一龙怀里刷微博，划到必胜客的宣传图，懒猫顿时笑的眉眼弯弯，兴奋地拿着手机快怼到朱一龙鼻子跟前，猫唇得意地翘起：

“龙哥快看！我新拍的图，帅不帅？”

圈他在他怀的男人心里兀自在吃前几天的飞醋，朱一龙眯眼舔舔后槽牙，仍在耿耿于怀前几天小孩营业的时候台下全家人认亲的惊悚场面，他这边好声好气哄了好久才骗来小孩的戒指，以为精心花了心思的小细节能暗搓搓让白宇那群对他存着非分之想的粉丝认清猫儿的所属权到底归谁所有，没想到愈发猖狂的当着小孩的面就开始我可以。

男人咬了咬圆润指甲盖旁刚生出一圈粉嫩新肉。

什么可以不可以的，只有他可以，其他人都不可以。

怀里还在自恋的猫乱扑腾手脚在他怀里扭来扭去，见朱一龙龙黑着一张脸不理他，小孩凑过来伸出手拉拉朱一龙的指头湿漉漉的眼满是好奇，蹭蹭他的肩膀嗲声跟他撒娇。

“哥哥，你在想啥？”

正欲随口应付哄哄幼稚的小孩，男人垂下眼睫无心一瞥，定定瞧着手机就没移开过眼。

白宇不知道朱一龙看到了什么，本暗蒙阴郁的眼睛忽然亮如白炽，他脊梁尾椎嗖嗖窜上嘶嘶凉意，他莫名其妙打了个哆嗦，手机突然被男人夺走，他看着朱一龙嘴角扬起的明亮笑意，心里莫名一阵发怵。

 

手足无措的人被男人堵在墙壁和臂膀间，被男人牢牢圈在怀里无法挪动半分，温度偏高的肌肤几乎紧贴，说实话白宇现在心里瘆得慌，他看着男人手里明显不是自己尺寸的衣服眨了眨眼，心下惶惑地慌慌移开视线，可是缓缓舔舐的他微冒细汗颈侧的视线过于惊人的炙热，让他无法忽视，底气不足的字眼难掩心虚的停顿。

“龙哥你，你干啥？……”清晰的口水艰难吞咽的声音，细听尾音还有一丝抖颤。

“哥哥想看你穿。”男人吐字清晰，言简意赅，如果忽略温柔语气底下浮着的一层无法忽视的醋意，他可能就信了朱一龙是真的让他换一件衣服而已。

“……哥哥，我能不能不穿？？！！”

“不可以。”干脆利落的拒绝，没有一点商量的余地。

白菜蔫蔫垂着头背贴着墙试图挪动几步，终于瞅准了一个空隙，正欲拔腿就跑，没想到被男人眼尖的识破，常年锻炼的机敏身体比他更快，腿一顶分开他两腿，钳进他腿间硬若冷铁根本无法挣脱，朱一龙一把箍住白宇纤细的手腕摁在墙上，男人眼一眯，语气底骤然刮起隐隐礴发的危险暴戾：

“小白你想跑？”

白宇心里咯噔了一下。

完了。

2.

过短的衬衫缩至臂弯处，紧紧贴附皮肤的布料绷出他上半身流畅的曲线，把那握细瘦腰身勒的几乎只手可揽，前胸扣子系不上，露出大片白皙胸膛，包臀的黑色半身裙绷的极紧，勾出隐约的饱满形状，微微凹陷的腰线顺至鼓起的小巧浑圆下两条又直又长的白嫩细腿瑟瑟微抖，生怕剧烈动作撑破了脆弱布料而夹的极紧。

后穴不断嗡嗡震动的东西作祟着，他羞耻地咬住下唇努力咽下呻吟，可仍止不住唇边泄出的一两丝呜咽，体内四窜烧起的惊人快感席卷过他的大脑，分毫不剩地吞噬得一干二净，让他几乎站立不稳伏倒在地。

与他的狼狈不堪截然不同，朱一龙一身裁剪精致的西装，熨烫齐整的白衬衫褶角都细细捋平，男人金丝眼镜下精致眉眼染着温和淡淡笑意，修长白皙的手交着不断摩挲着指节上熟悉的戒指转动着，朝着白宇招了招手：“过来。”

白宇抱着块菜单臊的满脸通红，盖住欲流肉臀的薄薄布料似一用力就能爆开，他不敢大步走，只好小步小步挪到朱一龙身边，连呼吸都小心翼翼，手心里沁出的细汗把纸濡湿暗色一块，他把菜单快速塞进朱一龙手里，扭过头，断断续续的呻吟里颇有几分咬牙切齿的意味：

“呜……先生，你，你需要什么……服务……”

“你们有什么服务？”

男人暧昧的咬字里带着隐隐的笑意，拿着菜单却不着急翻，一只手从白宇发抖的大腿徐徐摸上，顺着膝绕到颤动的臀尖，掐住厚实滑嫩的两瓣臀尖子肉揉捏揪玩，白宇被朱一龙突然其来的动作逼出一声惊喘，两条腿抖的更厉害，他撇过头，耳尖烧起无边绯意至整个耳廓都红的熟透，他咬紧了瓷白牙齿，颤抖的声音细若蚊蚋吐出朱一龙事先给他准备好的羞耻字眼：

“我可以，我可以……下面给您吃……”

惊人攀升的耻意在他脑中轰然炸开，他呼吸愈发急促难耐，浑身都被点燃一样邪火四窜，他昏昏沉沉手脚无力匮乏，任男人慢条斯理地捏弄白宇的屁股，一边翻着菜单直至白宇扶着桌角急促喘息，他才意犹未尽地松开手，眼尾的笑恶趣味的戏谑逗弄：

“下面？好吃吗？”

白宇在心里骂他变态，又迫于无奈点头，额上的发都被汗黏成一撮半翘着随着他的动作可爱的一翘一翘。

男人欣赏够了他的狼狈姿态，低沉优雅的嗓音在白宇耳边再度响起：

“麻烦先给我一杯水。”

白宇不知道男人又安的什么不好的心思，可只能艰难点了点头，转身踉跄着进厨房端了杯水，摇摇晃晃走至一半却被一只突然伸出的脚绊倒在地。

“呲拉——”

清脆布帛撕裂爆开的声响割开空气伴着玻璃碎裂的声音，他一个个重心不稳倒在男人怀里，玻璃杯摔碎在地裂成鼓鼓四瓣，晶莹镜面倒映出一张慌乱的脸，杯里的水尽数泼在男人身上，他一惊，连裙子破了也不顾，慌忙欲起身那桌布擦干男人身上的水，指尖刚刚碰到布就被男人一把抓住手腕，男人眼微微眯起：

“你就是这么招待顾客的？嗯？”

白宇细韧腰肢却被男人突然箍住，急急的道歉僵在喉里，白生生的臀肉从破开一道大口子的黑色布料里头跳出来，藏在臀间湿透的隐秘处霎时暴露在冰凉空气中，秽嫩湿红的股间嫩穴登时被男人看的一清二楚。

他脑子轰然炸的一片空白，血液急速往头顶和脸上涌去，张皇失措隐隐带着哭腔就喊了出来：

“哥哥，不要……”

“不可以叫哥哥，要叫先生。”

男人覆在他腰间的手突然变本加厉，抚摸得白宇阵阵战栗，滚烫的掌兜着白宇的胯抬起，把他折成屁股高高撅翘的姿势，朱一龙轻掴了几掌白宇的屁股，那两瓣娇嫩的臀登时泛起淡淡红痕，雪白臀肉充血肿胀的乱颤不已。

“先生……啊……先生，不要打了……”

白宇用仅剩的力气回头又哀又羞地看了朱一龙一眼，屁股缩了缩想把滑出滑腻穴口的小玩意吃回去，却被男人捉住刚留在穴口的一半轻松拉了出来，手指还黏着水淋淋的淫液捏着被他的淫液泡的亮晶晶的小玩意在他眼前晃了晃，男人温热鼻息蛊惑地扫过他的耳畔：

“你夹着这个上班？你拿什么招待顾客的？”

“屁股吗？”

男人低低的嗓音和着后穴突如其来的空虚感瞬间席卷淹没掉白宇的神智，他无意识扭动着臀欲，红肿的嘴唇刚抖落几个字，男人的手指毫无征兆地插进贪婪饥渴的小嘴里搅弄着柔嫩肉壁，摁压抠弄深处敏感的凸起，白宇眼角顿时迸出水红泪珠来，两只手臂下意识搂上朱一龙的脖子把头埋在他的肩窝里呜呜抽噎着，无力抵抗侵袭卷蚀他神智的快感。

“嗯啊……没有……呜……”

后穴里插搅的手指突然停了下来，白宇浑身卸下力来软软瘫在朱一龙身上喘息他眨了眨被汗糊住的迷离的眼，被情欲麻痹的大脑还未反应过来，男人突然拉起他的小臂，将餐具尽数推落在地，抱起他匮软乏力的身体放在餐桌上男人握住他两条腿往外掰的大开，无力承受的布料再度撕的惨不忍睹，破烂不堪的黑色布条堪堪挂在他腿间摇晃，衬着他细白腿根淫靡得几乎要吞没朱一龙的克制。

男人眼色微深，手抓住布条一用力，那些布条终于在朱一龙手里化为了纷洒的碎块布料。

“那面我就不吃了，作为赔偿。”

“让我尝尝你吧。”

绵软身体迟钝的还未反应过来，朱一龙托着白宇的臀放在桌上，他拨开布条，扯下自己的领带在白宇手上绑缚上一个结，手强硬摁住白宇想推搡他的无力双手反剪在背后，然后不容拒绝的，坚决的，分开两条被淫水泡的肥腻滑软的大腿，挺翘鼻尖拱上那淫意泛滥的湿处。

舌尖滑过颤抖的白嫩腿根直至那个嫣红潮湿的洞口，朱一龙贪婪如婴儿吮食着，把肉洞旁溅的淋漓的淫水一滴不漏尽数扫进嘴中，然后才真正品起那朵湿漉漉的糜红小花，可口的嫩肉覆在穴口怯怯收缩跳动裹不住里头喷出来的丰厚汁水，滴滴嗒嗒流的白嫩屁股泡上一层透明晶亮的黏腻水膜，朱一龙舔了舔干裂的唇，唇舌堵上那个销魂浪荡的穴口肆意戳弄舔吸，吃的那淫水流的愈发欢快。

男人还不时抬头啜一口白宇前端颤巍巍的挺立茎身，把颜色粉嫩的头部含进一些又吐出，前面快感喷涌如潮，却断断续续又不给他痛快，他禁不住扭动着腰身，肆意淫浪地骚媚尖叫：

“先生，不，不行了……要，要射了……呜啊！——”

 

就在白宇即将登顶时，男人不知何时摸出一根撕下的布条，迅速系在白宇性器上，可怜茎身涨成漂亮的粉红色蓦地胀大一圈，白宇含泪的眼无助迷离地睁大，小腹阵阵缩紧抽搐着，晶亮唾液流满唇角，尖叫噎在喉中碎成支离破碎的微弱字眼：

“不，不要————”

朱一龙唇角笑容愈发餮足鬼魅，他俯下身亲了亲失控着剧烈颤抖的人的额角，他望进白宇盈溢泪水的哀楚眼底。

“乖。”

男人拉起白宇一条痉挛的腿，褪下裤子把已然昂让 怒涨的粗硬顶进刚经历干高潮的紧窒湿润的肉洞，男人仰头发出一声极为满足的喟叹，握着白宇软烂无力的腰来回冲撞顶弄起来，肥厚龟头一口口吮咂着甜美多汁的花心，粗壮茎身填满整个滚烫紧窄的甬道，朱一龙抬胯狠狠冲撞着把里头捅的湿烂泥泞，白宇被干的尖叫连连，像溺水之人般挂在朱一龙身上剥夺榨取，躺在男人身下哭喘求饶：

“啊……不要了，哥哥……太多了，会坏……坏掉的……”

 

这具身体只由朱一龙一手支配，白宇被朱一龙捞起 软烂无力的腰身翻身压在桌上，被迫承受男人熊熊妒火化作的狂风骤雨般急切难耐的索求，他两条小臂无助扒拉着桌子向后折成雌伏的姿势，酡红滚烫的脸颊贴着冰凉桌面磨蹭的变形，朱一龙喘息粗重至极，眼底浮上点点可怖的腥红眼，他捞起白宇的臀更快更猛地撞进白宇的身体里，一寸一寸捣碎他摇摇欲坠的身体，白宇胸前肉粒被男人捉着捏揉肿胀的老高，汗水自胸膛流落沾在媚红乳晕上随着男人剧烈的抬胯撞击来回划出晶亮曲线，喉中咿呀呻吟水泄一般滚滚淌出，被狂暴无度的索求逼的哭喘求饶：

“啊……哥哥，呜……求求你，不要了，嗯——”

与身后侵略般的攻伐占有不同，男人轻柔的吻如尾羽痒痒扫过他背后一寸一寸脊梁骨，慢条斯理地把白宇骨肉灵魂都揉进自己身体里，一世占有剥夺掉他的自由，把他牢牢锁在自己身边，哪儿都不准去。

“小白，小白，你是我的……”

朱一龙低低痴痴唤着白宇，最后几下撞的极深极深，男人射进白宇体内的精液一波波冲刷着敏感绵密的甬道，白宇颤抖着仰头暴露出脆弱优美的颈线，腿肚腹部都在细细痉挛，被男人允许释放的性器淅淅沥沥喷出股股腥稠白精，在骤然拔高的尖叫声里攀上了顶峰：

“啊！！————”

 

白宇被高潮激的浑身打颤，双目失焦，高高仰起头，两腿被操的合不拢的大开，腿根尽是男人掐出的青紫红痕，淫水精液在他股间聚成一汪水泊，被操坏的像个破败不堪的娃娃。

 

男人眼神恍惚迷离，微微喘着气，凑下身吻了吻他红肿肉嘟的唇，脱下自己手指上的戒指，拉过白宇的手，慢慢的，小心翼翼的待在白宇右手的无名指上。

朱一龙把尤陷在情热囹圄里的人的手被放至唇边，那双藏蕴温柔汪洋的眼中万般深情决绝，他垂眼，一枚吻虔诚的落在白宇的手被上。

“我爱你。”

 

3.

当朱一龙帮怀里睡的迷迷糊糊嘴里不住嘟囔的人清理完后穴，外边天已然星河天悬，淡淡的水色月光越过云层抛进窗户里，笼上白宇安静柔软的眉眼，他的心蓦然软化成水，如呵一件精美侈物般，把人抱进被窝里，把不听话的手脚塞回去，再替人轻轻掖上被角。一套动作流畅连贯下来连他都未曾察觉自己熟练的仿若做过无数遍一样。

就像是很久很久之前，久到天地混沌伊始，他对待这人，每一遍都小心翼翼，每一遍都怕乱了呼吸，从未改变。

他在白宇身边慢慢坐下，就这样安安静静看着他，时间走的很慢很长，连呼吸均匀绵长的都像是一个世纪传来的悠远回响，这一方空间只剩下他们两个人，白宇的每一寸眉眼，每一片灵魂都完完全全属于他，任何人都无法夺走。

“嗡——”

微微振动的手机屏幕亮起微弱的白光，震碎了安静的空气，朱一龙愣了愣回过神，摸过手机划开推送的消息，小孩毫无防备的傻傻笑容浮在他眼底。

底下露肆放妄的字眼在他眼底跳动着。

有什么东西从水底咕噜咕噜翻滚上来打出一个泡，“噗”的破了。

他摁了黑屏，掀开被子钻进去，翻身抱住感受到他体温就钻过来窝进他怀里的小孩，唇边逸出一声微弱叹息。

——算了，我们来日方长。

 

end.

 

 

某虎：嗯，芭莎什么的，下次还是带一套的好了。


End file.
